The present invention relates to a package for compact discs and the like provided with an integrated booklet.
It is known that anti-theft devices for compact discs are already commercially available which are constituted in practice by a frame which forms an opening in which one long side is longer than the longest dimension of a conventional jewel case for compact discs and one short side is shorter than the short side of the case.
Inside the frame there is provided a shim which, when removed for example by magnetic action, allows to insert or remove the case by inclining it with respect to the frame and which, when it is in the insertion position, prevents the oscillation of the container and accordingly prevents its extraction.
Such anti-theft devices, which are normally used for conventional compact disc cases, cannot be used for packages formed by means of a booklet which has, generally at its last page, a pocket or envelope in which the compact disc can be inserted, because said pocket necessarily has dimensions which force the booklet and its cover to have overall dimensions which are larger than the short side of the opening of the anti-theft device.
Accordingly, in the current state of the art, compact disc packages that include a booklet in which a compact disc insertion pocket is provided cannot be accommodated in conventional anti-theft devices.